


Of Concerts and Proposals

by banditsolace



Series: Mono no aware [5]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: Mew and Gulf has been in a steady relationship for quite a while now. As boyfriends, their most favourite thing to do is to attend concerts together. On their favourite artist's concert, Stamp Apiwat, one decided to pop the question and one decided to walk away.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mono no aware [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Of Concerts and Proposals

Mew has never been this nervous in his whole life. Not when he debuted as an actor. Not when he had to deliver his acceptance speech when he received the Best Actor award. Not even when he debuted as a singer. No. Nothing can compare to how his nerves are a wreck because of anticipation, worry, and excitement.

He's been in a steady relationship with Gulf, his costar before, for quite a while now. When he was still courting him, it became a thing of them to attend concerts of their favourite artists as way to spend time together. Seven years into their relationship, it is still one of their favourite ways of spending time together.

However, today's unlike any other time they attended a concert. Truth to be told, even when he was just courting Gulf he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

And so today, he was going to propose to Gulf.

He was selfish, that's for sure. He wants to see more of Gulf—from the moment he wakes up to the moment he goes to sleep. As if they weren't already living together for him to ask of that; but marriage is, marriage. For Mew, marrying Gulf means security of their future: together. 

Marrying Gulf is all worth the wait.

The concert has started an hour ago and while Stamp Apiwat's music filled the arena, all he could hear is the vigorous beating of his heart against his chest. He looked to his left and there is the love of his life, totally oblivious to the plan he had in mind. He consciously reached for the ring in his pocket, steadying himself.

The lights dimmed. A spotlight zeroed in on Stamp, alone on the stage.

"Before I start, I actually want to ask Mew Suppasit, my friend, on the stage." 

This is it. He smiled at Gulf who is visibly confused at what's happening.

"I'll be back," he whispered to Gulf before kissing him briefly on the lips. He made his way to the stage.

"He actually asked for a small favour if he could sing this song with me on stage."

The music started after both of them settled on stage. Mew started singing It's Probably Love. 

For the whole duration of the song, Mew's gaze never left Gulf.

The crowd goes wild as soon as the song ended, Mew's heart started beating crazy more than ever. This is it.

"I would also like to call Gulf Kanawut on stage," Mew said into the microphone. The shouts that came after were deafening.

He held the hand of Gulf immediately as soon as he was standing beside him.

"It's probably love that made me stand here in front of thousands of people," he said, his voice shaking.

"No. It is love that I have for you that made me decide to ask you, in front of these people, if you could spend the rest of your life with me."

He knelt down and presented the ring.

The shouts were deafening but the silence from the visibly stunned Gulf was loud.

Gulf let go of his hand.

Gulf was walking away.

He doesn't know if he can survive this.

It was all too much.

Was he wrong to think Gulf thought of him the same?

Was it all just him?

Suddenly, Gulf was calling him.

"My Love," Gulf said into the mic.

He lifted his head up, Gulf was crying.

Why was his love of his life crying?

Was he sorry he never loved him the same?

"My Love," Gulf repeated.

"I was actually going you to ask you to marry me too."

Gulf knelt in front of him, presenting a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Tilly Bird's แค่เธอเข้ามา (Worth The Wait) and MewGulf's official(?) song Stamp's มันคงเป็นความรัก (It's Probably Love). Give them a listen!


End file.
